Love Between Rivalries
by kaykay59
Summary: Walt Disney University and DreamWorks University have been at each other's necks for as long as anyone could remember. But when two students meet each other, will it change the fates of the schools?
1. Chapter 1: You're here!

**ELSA'S POV**

"Oh my gosh I can't believe Anna and Rapunzel are coming!" I screamed at Merida.

We were cleaning up our dorm, because today was the day the rest of our group joined us at college. Anna, Rapunzel, and Kristoff came. For the first time in a year, our group will be together! Flynn was especially excited

My phone buzzed.

_20 MIN AWAY!_

It was from Anna.

_Anna, calm down. You're gonna drive Kristoff crazy, especially if Punzie's acting the same. _I replied.

_15 MIN AWAY! _She said five minutes later.

_Ughhhh…_ I said.

Ten minutes later, Merida was still cleaning her side of the room.

"Mer, come on. You've been cleaning for an hour," I said to her.

"Wait! This is the last thing!" she said picking up a sock.

"Finally," I said as someone knocked on the door.

"Is that Anna and Punzie?" Merida asked.

"It shouldn't be. They don't know where our dorm is," I responded.

I opened the door to find that Anna and Rapunzel _were_ actually there.

"ELSA!" they screamed in unison as they pulled me into a hug.

"Guys, how did you find us?" I asked as they attacked Merida.

"Oh, well we were asking a whole bunch of people if they knew where you were!" Anna said giving me a hug again.

"Punz… Can't… Breath…" Merida said.

"Rapunzel!" Anna and I said together.

"Oops, sorry Mer," Rapunzel said blushing.

"Okay, since we are all together, are you guys going to the Fairies game?" Anna asked Merida and I.

The Disney Fairies, one of the most popular teams. The Fairies are our girls volleyball team. I know, it's a weird name, and the Fairies didn't even like the name at first, until everyone started using it.

"Of course we're going! It's the first game of the year, everyone's gonna be there, plus it's against DreamWorks" I said, "Oh and is Kristoff and Flynn going?"

"Kristoff is, but we haven't seen Flynn yet, oh do you know where his dorm is?"

"Ye gotta go to the Donald building. It's on the second floor, 32 D," Merida answered.

"Ugh. Isn't that far away?" Anna complained.

"Actually, it isn't that far," I said.

"Anna, let's go!" Rapunzel said pulling on Anna's arm.

"You guys wanna come?" Anna asked.

"Naw. Call us when you are coming to pick us up for the game," Merida said.

"Bye!" I said as they shut the door.

I turned around and looked at Merida. I smiled. Then my smile turned into an evil smile.

"Oh no no no no no," she said backing up.

I rubbed my hands together evilly.

"NOOOO PLEASE NO MAKE UP!" Merida screamed.

Then I tackled her.

**Hi guys. **

**I had this story in my head for a while. So I just decided to write it. **

**Yes, it's Jelsa. **

**Deal with it. **

**It's about the rivalry between Disney and Dreamworks. **

**Except in college version. **

**Walt Disney University (WDU)**

**DreamWorks University (DU)**

**Don't worry, I'm still doing the high school fanfic. I just wanted to do this one too. **

**Jack and Elsa don't know each other yet. **

**But when they do, I promise it will be awesome. **

**-kaykay**


	2. Chapter 2: An Ice Cream Surprise

**JACK'S POV**

"Ugh," I said to the mirror.

"What?" my roommate, Aster, said.

"None of your Easter eggs, cotton-tail," I snapped.

"Is it your hair?" Aster teased.

"Naw," I lied.

"Whatever. Are you going to see Hiccup and Astrid today before the Disney game?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet them at the lobby," I told him.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked.

"Not at all," I said as someone knocked on our door.

"NORTH GO AWAY!" Aster said annoyed.

"Actually, it's Tooth," she said.

I opened the door for her and she plopped herself down on my bed.

"Sorry about Bunny. He's having a mood," I joked.

"I do not have moods," he said defensively.

"Guys, break it up," Tooth said.

"Yeah Easter bunny," I said towards Aster.

"Shut up," he said annoyed.

Aster gets funny nicknames about Easter and the Easter bunny and things like that because of his name, Aster E. Bunnymund. Not even kidding, that's his full name.

"So, I was thinking that since you and Hiccup are friends, you were going to meet him today or something?" Tooth asked.

"Uh, yes," I replied.

"Cool. Is Astrid coming with him?" she asked again.

"Uh, yes," I said again.

"OH MY GOSH CAN I COME WITH YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!" she said jumping on my bed.

"Only if you stop jumping on my bed," I said.

She immediately stopped and started asking questions one by one without any room to let me answer.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. Go slower," I interrupted.

"Okay. So I was wondering what the plan was," she said.

"Aster and I are going to meet up with them in the lobby then like go out for ice cream or something before the game. But, I'm guessing you and Astrid want to change and put make-up on or whatever, so we'll come back after ice cream," I said.

She stared at me through her violet contacts.

"You try being a girl!" she snapped.

"No thanks. I much more prefer being male," I said calmly.

With that she stomped to the door, but before she shut the door, she gave Aster and I a grin. Then she slammed the door.

My phone started playing this really catching tune that I found on ringtones. I danced over to it and picked it up. It was Hiccup.

"Hey we're waiting for you," he said through the phone.

"Really? It's only-" I looked over at the clock and saw it was 3:30, the exact time they said they'd be there.

"Oh look at that, you're on time," I joked.

"Yeah, yeah, get down here!" he said.

"Okay, bye then," I said then hung up.

I texted Tooth saying they were in the lobby. Aster and I took the elevator to the lobby. Tooth was already there and she and Astrid were already talking and Hiccup looked awkward. When he saw us, he brightened up.

"Okay guys, Ice Cream Palace?" Hiccup asked.

We all said yes and Hiccup drove us, since his car was already out.

"Hicc! It's right here!" Astrid screamed at him.

Hiccup made a sharp right turn and parked. We all got out and just kind of stood there.

"Well, let's go!" Aster said interrupting the silence.

We all got out and got a booth. Aster pulled up a chair.

"Hi, I'm Cinderella, and how can I help you?" A beautiful blonde-haired girl said.

She had her hair in a bun and had the usual waitress outfit on. Tooth must have been embarrassed of her long colorful hair, because she tried to hide it by tucking it behind herself. Her hair was once brown, I was told, but she colored it when she was in fifth grade and never went back.

"Wait, Cinderella… Aren't you a…" Astrid said.

"Disney Princess?" Hiccup finished.

The Disney Princesses. Ah, some of the hottest girls that go to Disney. They are Disney's softball team. Unfortunately, softball players wear softball pants, unlike volleyball players. Besides, I couldn't go out with one because Disney and DreamWorks have a long standing rivalry.

"Uh… Yes? Why are you asking?" she said looking at us.

"Oh! Wait! You guys are DreamWorks! Please, no school stuff here, my boss doesn't like it," she said quickly before taking our orders.

We started talking about how weird it was to run into a Princess here. Shouldn't she be getting ready for the game?

Then six people walked in. They sat in one of those corner booths and talked. Hiccup gasped.

"Hicc, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Those are Disney people," he whispered.

The atmosphere went quiet.

"Not any Disney people, those four girls are the four newest Disney Princesses," he whispered again.

"Nuh uh," Aster said.

"Yes! Rapunzel, the one with the really long blonde hair, Merida, the one with the curly red hair, Elsa, the one with the white hair, and Anna, the one with the strawberry blonde hair," he said.

"You seem like a stalker, Hicc," I said.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Hey guys!" Cinderella said the rats. Yes, that's what we call Disney people, rats.

"Those two guys are Kristoff, the blonde, who is Anna's boyfriend, and Flynn, who is Rapunzel's boyfriend," he said.

"So they're Disney _Princes_?" I asked making everyone laugh again.

"Actually, yes," he said.

"Ahaha, I got something to tell them," I said as another girl at the cash register called our number.

"I'll get it," I said jumping up.

"Here is your order; that would be $14.99 please," the girl said.

"I forgot my money, I'll be right back," I said walking quickly back to the table.

As I was asking Hiccup for money, the rats' number was called.

"Thanks, Hicc," I said walking back to the cash register.

As I was walking back, I counted the money to make sure Hiccup gave me the right amount. Then I ran into someone.

"Oh, sor-" I said looking up into her blue eyes.

Her eyes seemed to be filled with mysteries and secrets. It made me want to find out every single one of them. I don't know how long I stood there, but it was interrupted by her looking away.

"Sorry," she said.

"No, that was my fault," I said.

Then I realized something.

I was looking into the eyes of a Disney Princess.

**Jack! You naughty rascal!**

**So I decided from now on after this, I would do both Elsa and Jack's PoV. **

**Unless one of theirs get too long. **

**Well that it. **

**-kaykay**


	3. Chapter 3: This isn't good

**ELSA'S POV**

"Elsa, come on, this has to be enough," Merida complained.

"Hold on, I'm just about done with the mascara," I told her.

"There, beautiful," I said to her as I handed her the hand-held mirror.

"I have to say, this isn't half-bad," she admitted.

I didn't put too much on her. I put blue eye shadow that matched her eyes perfectly, mascara, and concealer. I wanted to put lip gloss on, but she wouldn't let me.

"Okay, I'm going to put your hair into a ponytail, where are your ponytails?" I asked.

Merida has such wild hair that you can't use a regular ponytail. So, she has these huge ones that I would have to wrap around my hair like five times to get it tight.

"In the top left drawer," she told me.

I got one that matched her eye shadow and let her put it on.

My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey Anna," I said.

"Hey, we're outside," she said through the phone.

"What? Oh okay, uh give us a second, we still have to get dressed," I told her.

"Okay, but hurry up, Kristoff and Flynn are getting annoying," she said.

I laughed and hung up. Merida and I got dressed in our favorite Disney apparel. Since we lived on the first floor, it was quite easy to get there quickly.

"Hey guys," Merida and I said as we jumped into the van.

"You guys look great!" Rapunzel told us.

"Awe, you do too!" I responded.

We just kept talking about how great we looked until we reached Ice Cream Palace, one of the most common places to find a Disney/DreamWorks fight. But the food was awesome so, we had to deal with it.

As we walked in, I noticed there were DreamWorks people here. How do I know that? I have a very good memory, especially when it comes to the fishtails. I was hoping Flynn and Kristoff wouldn't get in a fight with them. Fortunately, my wish came true, they just ignored each other.

We sat down in a corner booth and talked about, well really anything.

"Hey guys!" Cinderella said walking to our table.

"Hey Cinder!" Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and I said together. The guys just kind of waved.

"I see you're all ready for the Fairies game!" she said.

"Are you going?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, actually. My shift gets done like RIGHT before the game starts, so I won't be able to get all prettied up like you girls!" she said sweetly.

We just giggled. Cinderella is like the biggest sweetheart ever.

"Well, what would you guys want?" she asked.

We ordered and she left. Us girls just talked about how sweet she was and the guys gave up on trying to be part of the conversation, so they started talking about the game.

The girl at the cash register called a number.

"Is that ours?" I asked.

"No, it's obviously the fishtails," Merida said, nodding her head to the cash register to where a white-haired boy stood.

"Jack Frost, top hockey, baseball, and snowboarding player," she said, sounding disgusted.

"Merida, hold that anger for the game," Flynn said.

With that, Merida took a deep breath and sat up straighter.

The girl at the cash register called another number.

"Is this one ours?" I asked again.

"Actually, yes!" Rapunzel said.

I got money from Kristoff and walked up to the cash register. I gave the money to the girl and waited for her to give me back my change. She was surprisingly slow. I was still waiting when the white-haired boy, Jack Frost, bumped into me.

"Oh sor-" he started to say, but seemed enchanted when he looked at me. Of course, I felt enchanted, also.

I don't know how long I stood there looking at him, which I hope no one saw, but I ended it by looking away.

"Sorry," I said embarrassed.

"No, that was my fault," he said, his voice lower than I expected. Sexy and low.

Merida would kill me if she saw what had happened.

**Okay, so you were right, it was Elsa. **

**I was trying to trick you:)**

**Sorry if this was short. **

**Also sorry that I didn't do both PoV's as I promised. I wanted to catch up Elsa's PoV to Jack's. **

**Oh, if you haven't yet, go read my other fanfic, ****_The Frozen High School_****. Yes, it's Jelsa too;) **

**-kaykay**


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Cream Fight

**ELSA'S POV**

I wanted to walk away right then and there but I had to get the change still and get our ice cream, and Rapunzel's malt.

"So, uh, I'm Jack," he said.

The girl at the cash register gave me my change and I picked up the tray of food.

"Nice to meet you, Jack," I said, then walked away.

Everyone at my table seemed not to notice that brief moment I had with Jack Frost. Merida seemed like she did when I left to go get our things, not crazy like I thought she would. Everyone was just as normal as they could be, eating their ice cream and, in Rapunzel's case, malt. The couples were feeding each other and Merida just gagged at the sight. Everyone was normal, except for Anna. She kept giving me these weird looks.

"Guys, let's go!" Anna said jumping up.

"Anna, it's an hour before the game starts," Flynn said.

"Yeah, but the fishtails are leaving, and plus I want to talk to Tinker Bell," she said.

"The _fishtails _look like they still need to get ready," Merida said, louder than she needed to, directing her voice to the fishtails.

"Well, at least we don't get over-dressed for a volleyball game," said a boy in a thick Australian accent with grey messy hair, not adorably messy like Jack Frost's.

"What does the Aussie know about _volleyball_?" Merida stood up.

"Well, you rat, do you know how to shut your mouth?," a boy with brown messy hair, still not as adorable as Jack Frost's.

"Mer…" I said.

"I can shut up, well, and ya know it. Ye just go around opening up your big yap about…" she started saying.

"Merida!" Rapunzel, Anna, and I said in unison.

I took her shoulders and pushed her back down in her seat.

"Jack, anything you want to say?" the Aussie asked Jack Frost.

"Only that this is real entertainment," he said, looking at me with a grin.

It took all of me not to laugh. I could tell Anna and Rapunzel were going through the same thing.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mer, let's go," I said standing up.

I pulled her arm and she followed me without saying another word. The other four followed us out. We piled into the car.

"Mer, why did you have to start a fight?" I asked as Kristoff pulled out of the parking lot.

"It was natural," she said plainly.

"That's not an excuse," I said.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just overly-excited about the game!" she admitted.

"Whatever," I said and changed the subject.

But, the whole time on the way to the arena, I was thinking about Jack Frost.

Did I like him?

**JACK'S POV**

She was magical. She was beautiful. She was million other things. I couldn't stop looking at her. I wanted to talk to her. To hear that beautiful voice. That beautiful voice that was full of as many mysteries and secrets that her eyes held.

"So, uh, I'm Jack," I said trying to start a conversation.

She put her change in her blue jeans that fit her perfectly and picked up her tray full of ice cream.

"Nice to meet you, Jack," she said in her mysterious voice, then walked away. Her walk was sexy, like she was showing off.

"Sir?" the girl at the cash register asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ah, uh, yeah," I said giving her the money and walking away with the food.

No one saw what had happened, thankfully. I didn't really talk that much, I just watched the girl that Hiccup said was Elsa. But, everyone noticed my non-talking behavior.

"Jack, what's wrong, mate?" Aster asked.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing," I said quickly.

Then I heard one of the rats say, "The _fishtails _look like they still need to get ready."

Aster's expression on his face changed to a look of hatred. Aster gets mad about the littlest things. He stood up.

"At least we don't get over-dressed for a volleyball game," he shouted towards the rat with a red sponge for hair.

"What does the Aussie know about _volleyball_?" she fired back, standing up.

Now Hiccup stood up.

"Well, you rat, don't you know how to shut your mouth?" he asked the red-head.

"I can shut up, well, and ya know it. Ye just go around opening up your big yap about…" she started saying.

"Merida!" the three other Princesses shouted at her.

The girl Hiccup said was Elsa pulled the red-head down to her seat.

"Jack, anything you want to say?" Aster asked me.

I could tell all of them were worried about me. I usually love to fight with the rats. I couldn't though, Elsa was one of the rats.

But, I wanted to hear what Elsa's laugh was like. So I said something I was sure to make her laugh.

I put my feet up on the table

"Only that this is really good entertainment," I said.

Elsa didn't laugh, but I knew she almost did. _Almost_. So close.

I could tell Hiccup and Aster were disappointed with what I said.

Elsa got herself under control.

"Mer, let's go," she said quietly.

She stood up and took the red-head's arm and pulled her out, with the other four trailing them.

"I think we won that one, guys!" Aster said looking at us.

We cheered and left Ice Cream Palace. We got into Hiccup's black Pontiac.

We talked. Well, mostly everyone but me.

I thought about Elsa.

I really liked her, didn't I?

Or did I love her?

**THE FAIRIES GAME IS GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE. **

**These chapters are soooo short. **

**I'm sorry. It's just the way I write. **

**So I realized Rapunzel's name is really. Really. Really. Really. Really long. **

**It gets annoying sometimes. **

**JACK LUFFFFFFS HERRRRRRRR **

**I CANNOT EVEN WAIT UNTIL THE FLUFFINESS. **

**THERE SHALL BE FLUFF. AND FLUFF. And some more fluff… and maybe even some more. **

**I CAN'T EVEN. **

**#fangirling **

**-kaykay**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fairies Game

**ELSA'S POV**

Anna jumped out of the van the second it came to a stop.

"I'll catch up with you guys!" she said running inside.

It actually took a while for the girls to get out. Between Merida's big fluffy ponytail that kept getting in my mouth, and Rapunzel's enormously long braided ponytail that kept getting caught on random mechanical things in the van. I was the only one that had it easy, my hair was neither too long or too frizzy.

"Punz wait!" I said as I saw her hair was caught in the seat belt.

She either ignored me or didn't hear me, because she took a step and found out herself.

"Ow!" she said.

Flynn untangled it for her and got Merida and I out. We walked inside the arena and already half of Disney was there, forty-five minutes before the game actually started.

Kristoff and Flynn wanted to sit in the front row, so they can catch a foul ball. But Rapunzel was scared of the actual ball hitting her. After arguing for two minutes of my life, they decided we would sit on the second row and Flynn would protect Rapunzel from any ball that came her way. Merida and I groaned from the mushiness.

"Aw come on, I know you'd want this," Rapunzel insisted.

"Naw," Merida answered.

"I thought girls like mushy stuff," Flynn said pulling Rapunzel into a kiss.

"Not all of them," Merida said looking away.

Anna was indeed talking to Tinker Bell. They were standing in the left corner nearest to us. The two teams were already warming up. Usually they start warming up twenty minutes before, but hey, it's a Disney/DreamWorks game.

We sat down at our spot. Flynn sat on the left of Rapunzel, Merida sat next to her and I sat next to the empty spot of Anna. Kristoff sat on the other side of the empty spot.

I think Tink told Anna that they were warming up, because she blushed and rushed over to us.

"So you decided to show up," Merida said sarcastically as Anna took her seat between Kristoff and I.

We watched the DreamWorks girls warm up. There were ten of them. They were very good, but we still believed in the Fairies.

"Did ya see that? She didn't even make it over the net!" Merida yelled as she pointed to a beautiful girl with long brown hair.

"Mer, calm down," I told her as I grabbed her shoulder.

Five minutes later Anna announced she had to go to the restroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Anyone else want to? Okay, Elsa, you can come," she said she pulled me off the bleachers before me or anyone else could say something.

"Anna!" I said as she rushed towards the bathrooms.

She pulled me inside and saw a whole bunch of people in there, doing their make-up and hair, talking, and of course going to the bathroom. There was actually a line to go to the bathroom that reached outside the doors. I guess everyone wanted to go now before the game.

"Dang it," she said as she pulled me away from there.

"Anna, please explain what you're doing," I demanded, but of course got ignored.

She pulled me towards the doors that went outside. The sun was quite bright, it blinded me at first.

Anna pushed me against the wall. You could see the fire in her eyes. Not angry. But definitely not scared.

"Explain!" she half-yelled.

No one else was there. Every person who wanted to come was already there.

"What are you talking about, Anna?" I asked her, clearly confused.

"AT THE FREAKING ICE CREAM PALACE YOU DUMMY!" she yelled in my face.

She looked into my scared face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried," she said taking her hands off my shoulders.

"Anna, many things happened at Ice Cream Palace," I said as I checked my black "Go Mice!" t-shirt to make sure she hadn't gotten it dirty.

She said two words. Two words that I hoped would have never came out of any of my friend's or family's mouths. Two words that scared me half to death. Two words that made me have this feeling that I haven't felt in so long. Two words that would change my life.

"Jack Frost," was all Anna said.

I froze and looked up into her softening blue eyes.

"You saw?" I practically whispered.

She nodded, not saying anything else.

"Anna, I'm not sure if I even like him," I said as I unfroze.

"It seemed like he really liked you," she said.

"I guess but… Oh my gosh, Anna, the game starts in five minutes!" I said I rushed inside with Anna trailing me.

"But can we talk about this later, please?" she asked.

"Yes," I said as I stepped onto the bleachers.

"Elsa!" Anna said.

I looked at where she was pointing, and I saw frost had started to grow from my foot. No one was scared, everyone knows I have powers.

"Oh, haha!" I laughed as I thawed it.

We sat down and the game had already started. They always like to start early on these games.

Disney had won the coin toss, so they served first. A girl with gray hair bumped it back over.

Tink bumped it.

"Bump!" the Disney crowd said.

Iridessa set it.

"Set!"

And Zarina did her signature spike, a spike no one has ever hit.

"Spike!" we shouted as a point was added under the Disney logo.

The Disney crowd erupted into cheers as the DreamWorks side groaned.

It kept going like this the entire first half. We kept getting farther and farther ahead.

"It looks like Coach Clarion really worked them," Kristoff whistled.

We agreed right before Periwinkle served and they, surprisingly, missed and we gained another point.

"Woo! Go Mice!" Anna yelled after all the cheering ended.

Surprisingly, someone answered her from the DreamWorks side.

"Shut up!" some guy said.

I looked over at Anna's hurt face. I was enraged. I was going to give him a piece of my mind, but Merida beat me to it.

"Go to hell!" she yelled to the other side of the court as she stood up.

Everyone was listening now. They looked to the DreamWorks side. I couldn't tell who was talking.

"Right after you bit-" he started saying but was interrupted.

Merida sat down triumphantly and was awarded by everyone giving her high-fives and knuckles and "Good job!" or "Way to go, girl!"

We won that game 64-31.

**JACK'S POV**

The girls took _forever_ to get ready and by the time we got to the arena, there was hardly any room left.

As us five squeezed in, I had to make fun of them.

"Well, thanks for making us late," I said.

"You're welcome," Astrid replied sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," noticing the line for the water fountain had gone.

They were probably making fun of me, but I wasn't really listening to them.

The water fountain was over by the door so that meant it was on the opposite side DreamWorks side.

As I was getting a drink, I heard a girl talking outside.

Not any girl, it was Elsa.

"You saw?" she said.

There was a silence.

"Anna, I'm not sure if I even like him," she said again.

WHO WAS THIS MAN SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE LIKED?!

"It seemed like he really like you," another voice said.

"I guess but… Oh my gosh, Anna, the game starts in five minutes!" Elsa said.

I ran and hid behind a trash can.

"But can we talk about this later, please?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"Yes," she said as she stepped onto the bleachers.

"Elsa!" the strawberry blonde said.

Frost had grown from her foot. I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD DO THAT! She's just like me.

"Oh, haha!" she laughed as I thawed it.

No one seemed scared of her magic as no one was scared of mine.

The game had already started so I quickly made my way back to my seat.

"Took ya long enough, mate," Aster elbowed me.

Unfortunately, Disney had won the coin toss, so they served first. Gloria bumped it back over.

A blondie bumped it.

"Bump!" the Disney side said.

A darker skinned girl set it.

"Set!"

And the famous Zarina did her signature spike, a spike no one has ever hit.

"Spike!" they shouted as a point was added under the Disney logo.

The Disney crowd erupted into cheers as we side groaned.

I could tell this was not going to be a good game.

It kept going like this the entire first half. They kept getting farther and farther ahead.

"Oh my gosh, c'mon!" I yelled.

I could tell they were relieved when I said that after me not talking at Ice Cream Palace.

A girl with white hair styled in a pixie cut served and we missed and they yet again gained another point.

"Woo! Go Mice!" a girl yelled after all the cheering ended.

I surprised everyone, including myself, by firing back at her.

"Shut up!" I said.

Without missing a beat, the red-head fired back at me.

"Go to hell!" she yelled to me as she stood up.

No one could tell it was me, I was still sitting down.

Everyone was listening now. They looked to the DreamWorks side.

"Right after you bit-" I started saying but was interrupted by Tooth putting her hand over my mouth.

We lost the game.

And I lost my fight.

**OMIGOSH THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE AUGHHH**

**Oh well, its for my lovely people.**

**The Fairies killed DreamWorks. Woowww. **

**I dunno what else to say. **

**I'm tired. **

**Good night!**

**-kaykay**


	6. Chapter 6: The Party

**ELSA'S POV**

Right after the game some rich dude hosted a celebration party. I didn't know about it. Of course, Anna did. She was up to date on everything.

Kristoff convinced Flynn to drive saying he "got too excited during the game".

We got there and the Fairies were the center of attention. Well, almost. Unfortunately, fishtails showed up. There were fights breaking out everywhere in the huge house. Around those fights, ten or more people were standing around it. Anna wanted to listen to a fight, but she was scared to go alone, so she made Rapunzel, Merida, and I go with her.

It was actually quite entertaining.

"Get out of here, loser, this party is for winners only," Sully said.

"This house is so open I could clean it out and take a shower," a brown haired guy said.

"Excuse me, is something going on here?" Lewis said coming into the fight.

"Get outta here shorty," the guy said.

"Listen, you idiot, no fishtails were invited to our party," Wilbur said protecting his little brother.

"You wanna go, Robinson?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Wilbur said stepping towards the guy.

"Wilbur!" Lewis shouted at his older brother.

"Get outta my house," Wilbur said pointing to the door.

The guy stared at him for a second. Then he moved Wilbur with his shoulder. The crowd split to get out of his path.

"Oh my gosh he's scary," Rapunzel whispered.

"I could take him," Merida whispered.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"That's Shrek the Ogre!" Anna whisper-yelled.

Wilbur grunted and left, with Lewis trailing behind him.

The audience that had gathered there had disappeared right after the Robinson boys left.

"Let's go to another fight!" Merida said.

"Yeah!" Anna agreed.

"Noooo," Rapunzel and I said.

I guess we didn't have a say in what we were going to do, because Merida and Anna dragged us to a fight going on in the kitchen.

"Oh look, food, I'm going to go over there," I said.

"Nooooo! Please, stay!" Anna said giving me her puppy dog face.

I couldn't resist. I had to stay.

Fortunately, Wilbur on his loudspeaker interrupted it.

"Every single fishtail that is in my house, get out now, or else face me," he said coldly.

The fishtails that were fighting practically ran out of the house. There was a whole crowd at the doorway that was probably all of the fishtails leaving.

"Well, no one will be fighting now!" I said.

"Elsa, didja wanna get food?" Merida asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"We'll catch up with you guys!" Rapunzel said as her and Anna went to the dance floor.

"Ooooh chocolate," I said walking towards a chocolate fountain.

Merida laughed and walked over to another table fill with meat and fruit and cut-up sandwiches.

There were dozens of different types of food that you could use to dip into the chocolate. I picked up a pretzel and dipped it in.

"Mmmm," I said.

Somebody tapped on my shoulder.

"Mhm," I said turning around, expecting to see Merida.

It was not Merida.

It was Jack Frost.

"Uh, hi," he said.

"Hi?" I said.

"Nice party," he said looking around.

"Why are you here?" I asked his beautiful blue eyes.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Wilbur just said like five minute ago for all the fishtails to leave!" I said.

"I'm afraid I just arrived. But, thank you for answering my question on why no one from my school was here," he said.

Aadflkjgkajg he had such immense charisma.

"Why would fishtails be here?" I asked him.

"Well, I heard a rumor that we were going to crash the Disney party," he said.

"Mhm. Well, good bye," I said turning around and taking a strawberry.

"You know that there are pre-made chocolate strawberries," he said as I dipped it in the chocolate.

I turned and looked at him. He smirked.

"Good bye," I said walking away towards Merida.

Jack got in front of me.

"Why can't we talk?" he asked.

"You know why," I told him as I walked around him.

"C'mon," he said as he blocked me again.

Merida appeared behind Jack.

"Is he bothering you, Elsa?" she said as she crossed her arms

Jack turned around and looked at Merida in the eye.

"No, Mer, it's fine. Let's go," I said.

We walked over to where Rapunzel and Anna were dancing.

I didn't see Jack for the rest of the night.

**JACK'S POV**

The entire DreamWorks school was devastated after the loss. I stayed there for about ten minutes just sulking.

"Hey man, let's go. We're going to go crash that rats' party," Hiccup said.

"Kay," I responded.

Hiccup made me sit in the front even though I didn't want to. I wanted to be a baby in the back.

"C'mon man, we're here," Hiccup said.

I didn't realize this was where the Disney celebration was going to be. It was a huge house, almost like a castle. It was a very futuristic house. I think I have seen it before, my mother said the owner was some famous inventor named Cornelius Robinson.

Aster and the girls had already gone inside.

We went inside and already I lost Hiccup. I went to go look for someone I knew.

I went into the living room.

_Nope._

The dining room.

_Nope._

The kitchen.

I saw _Elsa. _

I tapped on her shoulder.

"Mhm," she said turning around.

"Uh, hi," I said.

She was super surprised to see me. Her eyes were wide open.

"Hi?" she said.

"Nice party," I said looking around.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Wilbur just said like five minute ago for all the fishtails to leave!" she said.

Who was Wilbur? Was it the guy who she didn't know if she liked?

"I'm afraid I just arrived. But, thank you for answering my question on why no one from my school was here," I said trying to win her over.

"Why would fishtails be here?" she asked me.

"Well, I heard a rumor that we were going to crash the Disney party," I said.

"Mhm. Well, good bye," she said turning around and taking a strawberry.

She did not think I was funny.

"You know that there are pre-made chocolate strawberries," I said as she dipped the strawberry in the chocolate.

She turned and looked at me. I smirked, still trying to make her like me.

"Good bye," she said walking away.

I blocked her.

"Why can't we talk?" I asked, getting tired of her negativity.

"You know why," she told him as she walked around me.

"C'mon," I said as I got in front of her again.

Elsa looked behind me.

"Is he bothering you, Elsa?" a girl said.

I turned around and looked the red-head, known as Merida, in the eye.

"No, Mer, it's fine. Let's go," she said.

They walked over to the dance floor where two other Princesses were dancing.

I got in the car and just played on my iPhone for the rest of the time.

**HA! You thought I was just going to make them fall in love right away. **

**This is the very first hint of the conflict in this story. **

**I did so much research for this freaking chapter. **

**Yaaayyyyyy I feel like I got so much done today. **

**Even though considering I'm sick. **

**I think it's just a 24 hour thing. **

**Whateva. **

**Byeeeee**

**-kaykay**


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

*****NOTE TO READER*****

**Elsa's PoV takes place about an hour or so after the Jelsa meeting. **

**-kaykay**

**ELSA'S POV**

"Anna!" I said as she took a swig of Coors Lite from a bottle that was just lying around.

"What? It's just a sip," she said.

"I'm not even 21 yet," I said.

"It's just a sip, okay? Calm down," she said.

I huffed.

"Looks like the party's calmin' down," Merida said.

"Let's go!" I said.

"Yeah, let's go, it's getting boring," Rapunzel agreed.

While Merida and I got into middle seats of the white mini-van, Rapunzel and Anna went to find Flynn and Kristoff.

I pulled out my phone.

"Holy," I said.

"What?" she asked looking up from her phone.

"A fishtail wants to follow me on Instagram," I said.

"Nuh-uh," she said.

We scooted closer together and I showed her my phone.

"Hm, jack_frost_16 wants to follow you," she read.

"Should I or naw," I asked looking up at my screen to look at her.

"Neither, torture him," she said grinning at me.

"Oh so wise, Merida," I said.

"But, of course," she said.

But, indeed, I did what she told me.

A little bit of awkward silence went by until I thought Anna and Rapunzel had been gone for too long. So, as any over-protective sister and cousin would do, I called them.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…_

"You have reached the voicemail of," the recorded voice said.

"Anna," Anna's voice said.

"Please leave a message after the tone – " the recorded voice said.

BEEP.

I hung up.

Then I called Rapunzel. As it was ringing, someone knocked on my window. I looked at the window, just to find Anna's and Rapunzel's face squished against the glass.

I screamed and accidentally dropped my phone.

Everyone laughed at me. Merida even.

"You knew about this?" I asked her as I picked up my phone and brushed the dirt off of it.

"Naw, it was your reaction," she said as she laughed again.

I crossed my arms and huffed.

I opened my door.

"Get in the freaking car," I yelled at them.

"Awe, is little Elsie mad?" Anna said squishing my cheeks.

I slapped her arms as they started laughing again.

"Car. Butt. Now," I said.

They got in the car, with Kristoff driving since Flynn said he "got too excited during the party".

"Kristoff, we live here!" Merida yelled as we reached the tall Mickey building.

Kristoff slammed on the break and everyone lunged forward, thankfully being stopped by our seat belts.

"You drive very rough," Rapunzel said.

"Uh, thanks," he said.

Merida and I got out and waved goodbye as they drove off the drop of my cousin and sister. We walked inside, said hello to the girl at the desk, and walked into our own dorm.

"Ahhh," Merida said as she collapsed on her single bed.

I did the same.

She took out her her ponytail, making her hair even bigger.

"Aye, Elsa, can ya take this stuff off meh face?" she asked sitting up.

"Yeah," I said walking over to my vanity.

I opened the drawer full of my make-up and got my make-up remover. I walked over to Merida, who was still sitting on her bed.

"Okay, close your eyes," I said.

She did as I said and I took her eye shadow, mascara, and concealer off.

"Done!" I said.

"Ah, much better," she said rubbing her face.

I laughed and walked over to my vanity to take my own make-up off.

"Don't look, I'm changing," she said.

"No problamo," I said as I took off my foundation.

I finished taking off my make-up.

"You decent?" I asked.

"Yah," she answered.

I looked and she was laying on her bed, playing on her silver iPhone in black sweatpants and an old blue college t-shirt that said "W.D.U. Mice".

"My turn to get dressed," I said.

She just kept looking at her phone while I changed into my pink and blue shorts and my old blue Arendelle family reunion shirt.

"Kay, I'm good," I said as she kept looking at her phone.

"Kay," she said.

I plugged my phone in and crawled into my plain blue sheets.

"Good night," I said.

"Night," Merida said.

Then I drifted off to sleep.

**JACK'S POV**

I was in there for a good half an hour. During that time I was on Instagram. I was looking for Elsa. I went onto the few rats' accounts that I did follow to see if there was an Elsa account.

_Wait. _

Hiccup always buys a W.D.U year book. Don't ask me why. I was hoping he had one in the car. I started digging through his car. I checked the cubby hole, the trunk, everywhere.

_Jack, he probably hid it. For Pete's sake, it's a Disney yearbook!_

He _hid _it.

I checked under his seat. There was one yearbook. I picked it up and blew the dust off of it.

_Walt Disney University 2013 Yearbook._

I looked through the contents to find the softball players.

"Page 98," I said to no one.

I flipped to it. The entire page was filled with pictures of the Disney Princesses. There was one big picture of all the Princesses.

"Aurora… Belle… Tiana… Ah, Elsa Arendelle. Hm, what a name," I said.

I typed her name into the search bar on Instagram. Sure enough, she had an account.

" 95," I read.

Then, I got a text from Hiccup.

_Hey, man. Where are you? We're gonna leave now. _He said.

_In the car_

_Really? Ok. Be there in a bit._

He was actually there quickly. Astrid was right next to him and Tooth and Aster were right behind them.

Hiccup got into the driver's seat right next to me. He blabbered about – well, I don't know, I wasn't listening – trying to make me talk. He knew something had happened at the party.

DreamWorks wasn't too far away so the drive back was quick. We dropped off Astrid at her dorm building.

"Bye!" she said as she got out and walked away.

Then Hiccup dropped off Aster, Tooth and I at our building.

"Bye Hiccup!" Tooth yelled before sprinting off into the building.

"See ya, Hicc," I said as Aster waved.

We walked into the lobby. Tooth was already out of sight. We got into the brand new elevator and pressed 4. The elevator ascended to the fourth floor of the building. We walked to 12d and walked inside.

"Home sweet home," I said as I jumped on my bed.

"And you yelled at Tooth for jumping on your bed," Aster teased.

"I did not yell, I simply told her not to," I said sitting up.

"Sure," he said.

We both changed our clothing from the game, with both of us facing opposite sides of the room.

"Done?" I asked Aster.

"Yup," he said.

I turned around slowly to make sure he wasn't lying, because one time he did do that. It was disgusting.

"Go faster, mate," he said.

I turned around quicker and he was not lying, thankfully.

"Ya wanna play video games before we hit the hay?" he asked.

I looked at the clock which read 12:16 am.

"Naw, it's midnight. I'm tired," I said.

"C'mon. You're not doing anything tomorrow," he said starting to set it up.

"Good night," I said hopping into my bed.

I was out cold.

**OMIGOSH FINALLY I FINISHED IT. **

**My family kept taking the computer that this is saved on. **

**SO**

**I need to tell you guys something. **

**School starts in less than a week. **

**Plus, no one knows that I have a fanfiction account. **

**That equals not much time to write. **

**I will try to write as much as I can. **

**BUT being an honors student does help.**

**ALSO, for the next two days I will be at my cousins house so. **

**I also have a question for the people on here with Instagram accounts. **

**Would you follow me if I made a Disney account?**

**CahillGirl2001- no, as I said in my last chapter, I did lots of research. I went on .com to find the perfect match for "some rich dude" as it was described. Also, the movie ends with a quote by Walt Disney, who's company is their competitor. **

**Okay that's it. **

**Byeeee!**

**-kaykay**


	8. Chapter 8: Tension

**ELSA'S POV**

I woke up like I usually do. I did not get scared of my new surroundings like most do.

I threw off my blue covers and sat on the side of my bed to look at my regular black alarm clock.

_6:46_

I always wake up early for some reason. It's actually pretty annoying.

I looked over at Merida, who was sleeping like a rock, just like Anna probably was right this second.

I slipped on my fuzzy blue bunny slippers that sat facing away from me that I always have there. Only Merida knows about them.

I stood up and my feet sank lower into the fluff of my slippers. I reached towards the ceiling and groaned.

"Meh apple!" Merida said, drowsily.

I spun around, honestly, I was scared. Well, there was no need to be scared, because Merida was just talking in her sleep.

I huffed and turned around to walk to my dresser to get ready for the day. I chose a white t-shirt that said "Let it go" on it with a little girl letting go of a red balloon and Bermuda style blue jean shorts.

My clock read 7:02.

I decided to wake up Merida.

I looked under her bed, where I knew she kept a blow horn, for reasons unknown. I pulled out the red noise maker and held it towards her face. I didn't do it at first though, I just looked at her face squished up against her pillow, saliva falling out of her mouth onto her dark green pillowcase.

"3… 2… 1…" I said.

I pressed the red button, producing an ear splitting shriek from the plastic container.

Merida sat up immediately, hitting her head against the blow horn.

"Ow," she said rubbing her sponge of red hair.

I laughed at her.

"Aye, whaddya do dat for?" she said looking up at me.

"It was a fun way to rwake you up," I said laughing again.

"Not fun for me," she said throwing off her green covers.

"My head hurts," she said.

"Poor baby," I said sticking my lip out.

"It does," she said.

"It's plastic, Merida," I said tapping the horn.

Her mouth filled with air and she looked away.

"Get dressed fuzz ball," I said plopping into my vanity chair.

She groaned and stood up, her bare feet making no noise on the cheap carpet.

"No looky," she said.

"Not planning on it," I said as I put mascara on.

I didn't want to put that much make-up on, so I just put mascara on.

I braided my hair and put it in a bun.

"Awe little Elsie is all pretty," Merida said appearing behind me.

"Thank you," I said to the mirror Merida.

"So, what are we gonna today?" she asked.

"I was thinking we would show Rapunzel and Anna around the area. Is tomorrow orientation?" I asked.

"Yah," she said pulling me out of my chair.

"Didja text them?" she asked while we were unplugging our phones.

"Mer, you know Anna doesn't wake up this early," I said.

"Neither do I," she said giving me a death glare.

I laughed.

"C'mon let's get breakfast," I said.

"You sure it's open?" she asked sarcastically.

I looked at her with one eyebrow up. She grinned. I shook my head and turned around.

"Come. On," I said.

I opened the door as I dragged a tired Merida into the hallway and into the cafeteria.

"I'll have an egg," I told them.

"I'll have a pancake and sausage," Merida said.

"Wow you must be hungry," I said as the graying lady in her usual uniform served me my meal.

"Yup," she said as the pancake batter was poured onto the griddle.

After Merida's meal was in her possession, we walked to get our drinks. I got orange juice, while Merida got apple juice. We bought our meals and sat down.

"So, I saw this guy that –" she said.

"Merida, I told you, I don't want a boyfriend. I'm _fine_," I said.

"I know you well enough to know that you wish there was someone special in your life," she said.

"Why don't you worry about your own love life?" I asked.

"Because ahm neva gettin' married," she said, "So that means I have to look out for yours."

I groaned. Our conversation was, thankfully, interrupted by Rapunzel bouncing over to us.

"Hi Elsa! Hi Mer! Isn't it a beautiful day?" she said.

"Glad to know someone else gets up this early," Merida grumbled while she took a bite of her pancake.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, just my morning stroll went past your dorm!" she said.

"Is Anna up?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course not! I tried to wake her up, but she just fell right back to sleep," she said.

We laughed.

"What's with the bubbly attitude this morning?" I asked Rapunzel.

"Oh, well, maybe, someone possibly asked me out!" she said speeding up with each word.

"Oh my gosh, WHO?!" I asked, keeping my voice down because of my peers trying to eat their breakfast.

"Not sayin'," she said putting a finger in front of her mouth.

"Pleeeeeeaasseeee," I begged.

She zipped her mouth closed and locked it with an imaginary key. She threw the "key" as hard as she could, almost hitting Merida in the head.

"I'll find the key," I said.

"I threw it into the garbage can, which has an invisible key chomper that destroys every key that enters it," she said.

I groaned, but eventually joined Merida in a chorus of laughter.

"Let's go get Anna, I have a surprise for today," I said standing up.

"I have to eat meh sausage," Merida complained.

"Eat it later, let's go!" I said pulling her up.

We walked to Rapunzel's dorm and found that they live on the fourth floor, very different from us.

The dorm was nicely put together, it had a cabin feel to it. Even the elevator made you think you were in the woods.

We opened their door quite harshly, though sleeping Anna didn't seem to notice. I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Awe," I said brushing a piece of her messy hair out of her face.

Anna's pink covers were everywhere on her bed. You would've thought a child threw the sheets on and just left it. Anna's hair was a bird's nest, I wouldn't be surprised if there were baby chicks in there, and saliva was falling out of her mouth onto her pink pillowcase, but she was still as beautiful as she was with her Christmas clothes on.

"Anna," I shook her gently.

"Mmm," she replied.

"We're going to Adventure Park," I said.

"5 more minutes," she said drowsily.

"You might see some boys," I said.

She shot straight up.

Merida, Rapunzel, and I laughed.

But little did I know that I would indeed see a boy.

An interesting one at it.

**JACK'S POV**

"Jack," she said.

She had blonde hair and had a red mask with golden details that almost matched her hair. It only covered her eyes. Her tight outfit, which had the same colors, clung to every curve. She wore golden gloves that matched the details in her mask and suit. Her red boots matched her entire outfit and almost looked like it was part of her suit. She stood with her legs parted slightly and fists on her hips. Her red cape with golden lining blew slightly in the soft wind.

"Yeah?" I said grinning.

The picture slowly faded away and soon I was staring into the face of Bunny.

"Jack!" he said, shaking me.

I screamed as I realized that Aster was actually there, it was not a dream.

"Aw man," I said as I sat up.

"What?" he asked walking away.

"I had a really good dream," I said.

"Hm. What was it?" he asked already knowing I would tell him anyways.

"There was this really hot superhero and I think she was about to ask me out. She was like… the hottest superhero ever," I said remembering the girl.

"Too bad you couldn't draw her or something," he said investigating the scruff on his face on the wall mirror.

"Maybe I could," I said thinking.

Aster laughed, looking away from his reflection.

"You. Draw. Ya kill me mate," he said turning back to admire himself.

"It may surprise you, but I'm actually really good at drawing," I said.

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

I jumped out of bed, regardless of my tiredness (it was 9 am). I walked to my desk (there were two in our dorm) and pulled open my drawer full of all my secret drawings.

I pulled the best one out. It was of me and my dream girl – the girl version of me. She had the same color of hair as me and my blue eyes. She also had powers, so we were making a snow flake together. In the background, it was a normal winter day. As a bad boy, I was not supposed to want this, but I still do.

I put the picture in front of his face and smirked at his grinning admirably changing face to an astonished and shocked expression.

"You did not make this," he said.

"I did," I said.

"You paid someone," he said.

"Nope. I made it," I said.

"Why'd you keep this hidden, mate?" he asked.

I shrugged. The real truth behind it was that having a "bad boy" reputation had some consequences. One of them was that you couldn't do art. Art is for losers and nerds. I guess I do have a loser side to me.

A knock emerged from the door.

I ran to put my drawing away while Bun Bun walked to the door.

I successfully hid my drawing as Tooth walked into the room.

She looked at my apparel and almost literally screamed.

"WE ARE GOING TO ADVENTURE PARK TODAY! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE READY!" she yelled.

I looked at Bunny and he just stood there nervously.

"Bunny? Anything you'd like to share?" I asked.

Tooth turned around and stared him down.

"Okay so maybe I didn't tell Jack because I maybe possibly forgot," he said.

Tooth face-palmed herself and turned back to me.

"Besides, I don't really want to go," I said jumping onto my bed.

"Jaaaaaack," Tooth complained.

"Naw," I said putting my hands behind my head and crossing my legs.

"Jackson," she said.

"Tatiana," I said using her real name.

"You might get a girlfriend," she said smiling.

I gave her a blank look.

"C'mon! It'll be a fun experience!" she said.

"Fine," I said giving up.

Later I would find out that it would indeed be a fun experience.

And I would be asked out.

**Hey guys!**

**OMG WHO DO YOU THINK WILL ASK HIM OUT?**

**WHO IS THE INTERESTING BOY? **

**WHY WOULD IT BE A FUN EXPERIENCE? **

**The tensionnnnnn. Well, not for me :) **

**I am really sorry about the late update. **

**THIS WAS A REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU. **

**I started school yesterday. I had my first non-parent-coached volleyball practice. (Btw I suck at volleyball)**

**I'm glad that's over.**

**SO NO ONE ANSWERED ME ON ABOUT THE INSTAGRAM THINGY MA JIGGY. **

**So I made an account. **

**Then I deleted it. **

**Bahahaha. **

**Btw my other story ****_The Frozen High School_**** will be ending soon. **

**I love it, but that's just all the story goes for. **

**Bai!**

**-kaykay**


	9. Chapter 9: Adventure Park

**ELSA'S POV**

A twenty minute drive from our campus to Adventure Park made Anna's napping snores much more bearable. As soon as the car engine turned off, Rapunzel and Merida were out of the car and into the line, leaving me to get a tired Anna out into the bright, sunny, morning. Though it was a beautiful day, I knew it was going to be a hot one too, and I did not do good with the heat.

It was embarrassing having to go past all of those people in line to catch up with Merida and Rapunzel with my sister half-asleep with, still, a slight case of bed-head. Thankfully, we came in the morning, and no one is up in the morning, so the line was awfully short. In fact, the line was so short, when we got to them, they already were being handed the tickets.

Suddenly, Anna was her usual perky self, running ahead with Rapunzel while Merida stayed back with me, stating that she 'did not want to be around two bubbly girls by herself'.

We gave our tickets to the ticket person and another person put wrist bands on us. Ironically, mine was blue.

As we walked past the gates of Adventure Park, I stared at the hugeness of the place. Standing right in front of me, were at least ten of the rides. Sure, ten is a lot, but not when you're talking about 'the largest amusement park', as their slogan went.

Being the first time at Adventure Park, I was amazed. But, I was with Merida, who has been to this place many times before, who broke me out of my trance by pulling my arm out of its socket. She ran with the arm to catch up with Rapunzel and Anna, who were already in line for some ride called "the Music Express". Looking not that bad, I did not argue about going on, which I bet surprised my friends.

The line was short, so we went on the round after the current one finished.

So here's what it looked like; it was a bunch of black leather seats, that were surprisingly long, that were arranged in a circle. The benches circled like that at high speeds (I overheard Merida say once that it could get up to 70 mph, which actually made me quite nervous), plus it was tilted. It stopped occasionally, then climbed back up to that speed. Then it would stop again, and you would be dizzy and not know how many times that the circling stopped. It would then go _backwards_ at that speed, doing the same as before only backwards, which is apparently more fun than just going forward. All of this was happening while popular songs played.

The people got out of their benches and came out the gait with the sign "Exit" on it.

We were not the first in line, but third. We ran in to find the best seat and piled into it. Rapunzel going in first, then me, Anna slid in next to me, and Merida jumped in. We figured four skinny girls could fit into the long bench, even though Merida's hair was half her weight. Merida slammed the seat belt thing down, hitting Rapunzel's propped up knee, resulting in a squeak from the blonde girl, followed by a 'Hey!'.

People piled in, in front of us and behind us. Many of them were just two in a seat, which I don't think the workers really liked, but they didn't say anything.

"Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift began playing, which was Anna's favorite song. Because of that, the second it started playing a squeal of delight came from the strawberry blonde.

And just like that, the ride started. It was quite slow, honestly, even for me. As it gradually got faster, I found myself sliding towards Rapunzel, due to the speed. I pulled myself over, but the force pulled me back. Then Anna slid towards me, and then Merida. I was being more and more squished the faster and faster it went.

Suddenly, it stopped. We all jerked forward, thankfully being stopped by the seat belt. Merida, laughing, scooted over, with Anna and I following suit.

We did the same thing every single time, Rapunzel, Anna, and I eventually laughed with Merida.

Then it went backwards, which _was _more fun.

I was actually shaking a bit after we got off. Of course, my friends asked me if I was okay.

We went on many other rides; Pharaoh's Fury, which was just a big boat that swung like a child's swing, the Zipper, which took you up slowly then shot you down (I hated it), Tornado, which was a big bowl shaped thing that spun at such high speeds that made you stick to the wall, and many others.

We actually ran into Kristoff and Flynn before we went on the Tornado. They accused us of not telling them we were going to the one and only Adventure park.

As we were walking to find another ride that was not, as Merida said, "babyish", we stopped to take a picture of Rapunzel and Anna in front of a child's ride (which turned out quite hilarious). Though everyone could clearly see her big red hair and my unusual platinum blonde hair, we were avoided easily, unless you were a fishtail.

Yes, we saw fishtails.

Oh no, not ordinary fishtails.

It was the boy with white hair. The boy whom Merida despised.

And it was the boy who stole my heart.

**JACK'S POV**

Oh no.

Ohhhhh no, no, no, no.

ASTER WHY DID YOU BUMP INTO THEM?! Was all that I wanted to say.

For it was the girl with the pretty blue eyes. The girl I saw at Ice Cream Palace. And I oh so badly didn't want to be there now, not with the blue-eyed girl with those rats. Thankfully, we were in the kid's part of Adventure Park, so no crowd gathered to watch the Disney/DreamWorks battle.

"Red," Aster said looking angrily into the red sponge girl's angry and annoyed glare.

"Bunny," she said.

By then the girls who had been the subject of the picture had gotten over to Merida, as Hiccup called her. The blonde one was helping her boyfriend keep Red away from Aster. The strawberry blonde one, I believe her name was Anna (?), linked her arm with the girl with the pretty blue eyes.

"What do you want?" the brunette man asked.

"Oh, we don't want anything," Hiccup said grinning.

The five rats and the blue-eyed girl gave Hiccup a blank, are-you-stupid-or-what look.

Now it was my turn to speak, for I was part of this, well, trio. The trio that everyone loved and wanted to see in action. And though it was my turn, I didn't budge. My friends looked at me. Hiccup's and Aster's faces consisted of confusion and anger. Tooth and Astrid looked confused and worried. And still, I didn't budge.

By then, it was hard for this wild Merida to keep quiet.

"Well! Wadd ye waitin' fer?" she barked.

The blue-eyed girl whispered something into the strawberry-blonde's ear and detached from the girl.

I had to follow her. I had to.

"I, uh, I'll be right back," I said leaving them more confused than ever.

"Hey!" I said as I caught up to the girl.

"Hey," I said as I got to her.

I tapped on her shoulder.

She turned around immediately. She looked so scared.

"Hi, uh, I'm Jack," I said sticking my hand out for a handshake.

She remained silent and her eyes told me she was confused.

"I'm, uh, Jack Frost?" I said smiling awkwardly.

"Jack Frost…" she repeated.

"Yeah! Uh, yeah. Jack Frost. That's my name," I said running a hand through my unruly white hair.

She stared into my eyes, like she was trying to dig out all the secrets.

"And, uh, you are?" I asked.

"Why are you talking to me, Jack Frost?" she said without a moment's hesitation.

"I, uh, I don't know," I said truthfully. My heart was just telling me to, honestly.

"I'm Elsa Arendelle," she said, smiling the slightest of smiles and stuck her small pale hand out for a handshake.

I took her hand. And I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa Arendelle," I said grinning.

"Diddo, Jack Frost," she said quietly.

**Okay!**

**Been a while peoples. **

**I'm trying to get these done as soon as possible. BUT STUPID SCHOOL!**

**WARNING: Fluff coming soon!**

**SPOILER ALERT: The rides Music Express, Pharaoh's Fury, and Tornado are rides at my state fair (Music Express was spelled Musik Express at the fair). The Zipper was there too, it was just not called the Zipper. **

**So the questions from the last chapter WERE NOT answered in this one, but I'm HOPING that it will be in the next chapter. **

**ALSO a new fanfic is coming your way in the future, after ****_The Frozen High School _****is finished, which will only have a few more chapters left. **

**That's a wrap!**

**-kaykay**


	10. Chapter 10: Smoothie Love

**ELSA'S POV**

Jack Frost was a boy like no other. His white messy hair, his gorgeous face, his eyes. Oh, his eyes were like no other. They were so complicated, so busy, so _vivid_. His eyes were so blue that it felt like an ocean you could just dive into, a deep, deep ocean. You could almost see a snowflake in the iris. If I guessed correctly, his eyes were sapphire. _Sapphire. _Sapphire eyes with white hair, it was almost too gorgeous.

_Stop it, Elsa_.

I had always told my sister, "You can't love a man you just meet". Yet, I knew it and Anna did too, I was not very good with classifying my emotions. So this feeling of butterflies and fireworks I was feeling was very different, almost scary.

I pulled my hand away from his. I looked awkwardly at the ground and hugged my stomach, a technique I use in front of many different people.

I heard him laugh, and my stomach twisted.

I looked up from my stance and saw him grinning at me.

"What?" I said.

"Your bun fell out," he answered.

Indeed, my bun had fallen out. A long platinum braid lied on my back. I rushed to put it back up, then I felt a cold hand on mine. I froze.

He smiled and pushed my hands away from my head. Then he did something that I would always look back on and smile about.

He took the braid from my back and put it on my left shoulder. I looked down at it, remembering my mother back home.

But, that was not the end. His hand went behind my ear and found its way to my neck. And for a second, it looked like he was about to kiss me. A second is not that long, but I can tell you that in that second, millions of emotions I had not even known existed rushed through me, and it did not feel like a second, but an hour.

His eyes were illuminating, they were all I could look at. I can't think of any words to fully describe their beauty. I found myself falling head over heels for a boy a just meet. But unlike before, I wasn't the one who caught myself. In fact, Jack Frost was the one who looked away awkwardly that time.

"I, um, I'm sorry, Elsa," he said, rubbing a hand through his messy white hair, which I thought was plain adorable.

"It's okay, I, uh, I'm gonna go," I said starting to walk away.

**JACK'S POV**

"Wait," I said grabbing her arm. Her arm was cold, just like her neck was.

She turned around, her big azure eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Can I, uh, buy you a drink or something?" I said.

"My sister might be worrying…" she said looking away.

"It's just a drink," I said.

"I don't know if we should - " she started.

"Please," I pleaded.

She looked sympathetic, but only for a moment. Her face hardened again, putting up a wall against the world.

"Let's get it quickly then," she said tugging her arm away from me.

We went to a place nearby called Smoothie Love. A jazz band was playing in the front of the building, and they were very good. I gave them a dollar, but Elsa just went inside. I caught up with her easily, though.

"Excited for a smoothie, are we?" I said, grinning.

"No, I just… I have to get back to my sister," she said squeezing her gloved hands.

Before I could make a comment, we were already ordering our smoothies.

I convinced her to drink our smoothies at a table outside. We could see and hear the band very easily.

"So, tell me about your sister," I said after we were settled.

The time was about 1 or 2 o'clock, so the sun was right above us, but a little to the west. The band was playing good ole New Orleans jazz. It almost seemed perfect.

"Her name is Anna. She's quite the girl. She has this thing about her that attracts people," Elsa laughed, "Sometimes, people think that Anna and my cousin Rapunzel are sisters instead of me and her. They're both very social people. I'm more on the reserved side. More of the opposite of Anna."

"What else?" I asked. It was obvious she loved her sister, the way she talked about her.

"She is so sweet. She isn't embarrassed to be seen in public with me, even though I'm not as popular as she is. She doesn't care who she interacts with, as long as they're nice. I could only wish to be like Anna," Elsa said. I didn't think that. I thought she was perfect the way she was. But I couldn't say that.

"What does she look like?" I asked even though I already knew.

"She has strawberry blonde hair, just like our father. It used to have a white streak in it, but it doesn't anymore. She has big blue eyes that are a little lighter than mine. They're more like my mother's blue eyes with a little of my father's green eyes in them. Mine are probably the bluest in our family," Elsa laughed again, "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

I just smiled at her enthusiasm. It was adorable.

"Do you have siblings?" Elsa asked.

"I have a sister," I said.

Elsa smiled, "Tell me about her."

"Her name is Emma. She's twelve. She's smart, smarter than I was at that age. She's gentler than me. People say it's impossible we're siblings, she's so gentle and I'm so spastic. She uses her head. She isn't that spunky, in fact, she would rather be in the audience than be in the show. We always had the best times back home. Even when other people were there, we would find a way to have everyone to be together," I laughed, "I don't know why I'm telling you this either."

"What does she look like?" Elsa said with her hands supporting her head up.

"She has strait brown hair and the same shade of brown eyes. She's real pretty. She looks like our mother, and I look like our father, except for his beard," Jack and Elsa shared a laugh.

"We'd better go," Elsa said, looking at her watch.

"Wait, can I have your number?" I blurted out.

Elsa smiled and pulled out a small notebook and a pen. She wrote something down on it and handed it to me.

I looked at it. It had her number in neat handwriting with 'Elsa Arendelle's cell phone number' written down under it.

When I looked up, she was gone.

**YAYYYY ANOTHER ONE. **

**I've noticed that school has interrupted other fanfictions as well. **

**But, school is more important than fanfictions, even if writing it is more fun. **

**So by now, you should know at least two of the questions that were asked two chapters ago. **

**The last one I am pretty sure will be answered next chapter. **

**SO**

**Now two people know about my fanfic account and Jelsa and fandom. My two best friends. (NOT MENTIONING NAMES) **

**The funny thing is; I told the first person at a softball game and the second person at a volleyball game. **

**Today I had my first rp on Instagram! It was all Jelsa!**

**Soooooo that's it. **

**Bye!**

**-kaykay**


End file.
